


I Got You

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of School Shooting, Pining, Rutting, Slow Build, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Rick walks into the E.R. frantic with two screaming children.  Just when he needs a helping hand, he meets someone who will completely change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Block be damned. I’m still gonna write anyways. Hope you’ll enjoy this short chaptered fic that lotr58 prompted me with. (and also beta'd!)

Rick burst into the emergency room, uncombed curls bouncing wildly, with a screaming five-year-old in one arm and a wailing one-year-old in the other. He could tell the room had been as quiet as a library before he walked in and now he was the star of the show. 

Two nurses rushed out, one with a wheelchair, as Rick squatted down to place Carl, his five-year-old, into the seat. 

“He broke his arm. Look! It’s literally bent backwards,” Rick cried frantically. 

“We’ll take him right back. You can check in at the desk,” the brunette said.

“But I...I need to be with him. He’s just a toddler.”

“He’ll be okay Mr…?”

“Grimes. Carl, buddy, it’s going to be okay. These nice ladies are gonna make it stop hurting and get you a cool cast,” Rick said, trying not to sound frantic over the cries of his baby, Judith, and his still sniffling toddler.

“My name is Tara,” the one nurse said in introduction. “I’ll be out soon to let you know how it’s going.”

Rick watched, deflated, as the nurse pushed Carl through the big set of hospital doors. He bounced Judith in his arms. “It’s okay, baby girl. Carl’s gonna go get all better, okay?” Finally taking a breath for the first time since he heard Carl fall out of that top bunk, Rick put his hand up to the bridge of his nose with worry. Judith’s powerful lungs filled the waiting room with her high-pitched wail and Rick wanted nothing more than to hear silence. 

“Name.” the man behind the counter said impatiently. 

“Rick Grimes. Carl, my son, he fell out of his bunk bed.”

“Insurance card.”

Rick jostled his daughter to the other arm and tried to reach for his wallet, but her blood-curdling screams and flailing arms made it nearly impossible.

“Hey, man,” a soft voice said next to him. It was so soft he barely heard it over Judith’s cries. He turned to face the man who was suddenly standing next to him.

“I can hold the baby for you while you get through this paperwork,” the stranger offered. 

Rick would have expected that out of an elderly woman or maybe a mother who understands that it wasn’t Rick’s intent to disturb everyone’s wait with the blood curdling screams of a hyperventilating baby. He was not, however, expecting to see a rugged, dirty, construction worker type standing there with his arms out.

“Oh, Christ. That would be great. Thank you so much,” Rick said as he handed his little girl to the man next to him. 

“‘S ok. I got you,” the man replied. 

As Rick fished for his insurance card, he watched the man whispering quietly in Judith’s ear as he rocked her back and forth. Judith, surprisingly, started to settle down.

“You’re like the baby whisperer, man. How’d you do that?” Rick asked.

“Insurance card!” the man behind the counter said again impatiently. 

“I get babies. I usually feel like screaming all day. too,” he laughed. 

Finally, with nothing but sniffles filling the air, Rick produced his insurance card and grabbed the clipboard containing all the questions he needed to answer. He walked to the closest chair, finally feeling a bit of relief that everything was going to be okay. 

The man sat next to Rick, still holding Judith, and the tired father looked over and gave an appreciative nod. “Rick Grimes. Thank you so much for rescuing me.”

The man grinned. “Daryl. No problem. Ain’t got much to do here but sit and wait.”

“What are you here for?”

“My idiot brother was in his third bar fight of the year. He’s getting stitched up. Again.”

“Oh,” Rick said, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. “You um…you know it’s only January.”

“Yeah, by this time last year he’d been in four times, so things are getting better,” Daryl answered with a shy smile. “What about you? Do you come here often,” Daryl asked, followed by a snort of laughter.

“Thankfully, it’s my first time here since Judy was born.”

“Let me guess,” Daryl said as he allowed Judith to nibble at his thumb. “Divorced?”

Rick shook his head. “Widowed.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, man.”

Rick looked down at the clipboard and started filling out his name and address. “‘S okay. It’s been a year. He glanced over at Judy and nodded his head towards her. “She died in childbirth, but our little Judy here was a fighter and survived all the trauma.”

“So you’re a little survivor, huh girly?” Daryl asked, his gruff voice attempting to reach baby talk gentleness. “A little ass-kicker.”

Judy squealed and giggled in response. Rick set to work filling out the paperwork as he kept glancing over to the doors where they’d taken Carl. 

“Blood type?” Rick said in surprise. “He’s five. How would I know his blood type?”

“He won’t need a transfusion for a broken arm. That’s a fairly easy fix. Just skip it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. I’ve had plenty of broken bones and after it’s set and put in a cast the worst part is the itching. He’ll be fine.”

Rick smiled in sympathy. Sounds like you’re pretty used to the inside of an emergency room. What caused all the broken bones? Let me guess.” Rick cocked his head to get a good look at Daryl. “Skateboarding in your youth?”

“Naw, old man. He was a bastard.”

“Oh shit,” Rick answered. “I’m...I’m so sorry.”

Daryl shrugged. “Long time ago,” he answered as he took Judy’s hand in his and kissed it.

“So what’s your story? You married? You always picking up after your brother?”

Daryl laughed. “No, not married. Never even close. And Merle. Yeah. He don’t have no other family either. Just him and me so I gotta play the older brother most times even though he’s ten years my senior.”

“What does he get in so many fights about?”

Daryl shrugged as Judy rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “The price of beer, people who owe him money for drugs, pool bets, darts, anyone that looks at him like they’s better than him, politics, making America great again, cops, petty theft, old grudges, new grudges…”

Rick tried to stifle a laugh.

“It’s okay. It is funny. He’s a damn mess. But he’s my mess so I’m forever cleaning up after him.”

“Sounds like we live similar lives. Single men responsible for cleaning up after others. In my case it’s legos and spit-up. In yours it’s bar tabs and emergency room visits.”

“Yup,” Daryl said with a smile. “Not that different, you and I.” 

Rick focused back on the paperwork and filled it out as they sat in a companionable silence, the only sound that of soft snores from Judith. After he returned the paperwork and begged the nurses station to let him back to see Carl -- unsuccessfully -- he sat back down by Daryl. 

“I can take her,” he said, nodding at his daughter.

“No need. She’s sleeping pretty good right now. I don’t mind.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Rick said with a sigh. 

“Always wanted kids, y’know?”

“So any girlfriends in the picture now?”

Daryl laughed. “No. Ain’t gonna be that easy for me. I’m ahh…I’m um...I’m gay.

“Oh,” Rick said surprised. “I uhh...wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered with a husky laugh. “I’ve been known to throw off gaydar. I tried to buy a drink for a guy at a bar one time and he literally just flat out didn’t believe I was gay. Thought I was trying to sweet talk my way into mugging him.

Rick burst into laughter, quickly covering his mouth with a hand to keep from waking his daughter. 

“True story,” Daryl added.

“I have a tough time dating now, too. It’s been a year and I’ve only just recently started trying to meet people, but every woman I meet hears ‘two kids with no momma’ and they’re out.”

“Mmph,” Daryl grunted. “Who wouldn’t want to cuddle with this little bag of potatoes,” he said as he kissed at Judith’s brow. “They weren’t no good for you nohow,” Daryl answered confidently.

“Mr. Grimes?” Tara called from the desk. “You can go back now.”

Rick turned to Daryl. “Can you come with me? Don’t want to wake my little one if I can help it.”

“Happy to,” Daryl answered. 

They followed Tara down the hall, Judith still fast asleep in Daryl’s arms. 

“Daryl!” a man hollered from one of the open curtains. “Daryl! Tell these assholes to get a move on! They ain’t been back to see me since that kid came back here sobbing a story about his arm.

“Merle, shut up. Kid fell. You did this to yourself.”

“I didn’t this time, man! This dumbass at the bar was telling lies he heard from the fake media and I wasn’t about to let him...”

“You’re a moron, Merle!,” another man shouted from a few curtains over. “All Trump cares about is himself. He don’t give a fuck about you! I’m gonna stomp your ass good next time.”

“Gentlemen!” a loud voice boomed. “ENOUGH!”

A woman with blond hair and glasses came around the corner. “Dr. Cloyd. Are you Carl’s dads?

“Oh, well…yeah. I am. Daryl here...he’s just a friend.”

“Well, come on in,” she said as she led them behind a curtain. “Carl is doing just fine. It was a clean break so it should heal really well.”

Carl lay in the bed looking exhausted, his too-long hair falling in his eyes. Rick needed to get him a haircut, but it was so hard to schedule things like that around Judith’s nap time.

“Hi Dad,” Carl said as he held up a neon green cast. “Look, I got to pick out the color!”

Rick laughed and sat on the bed. “Told you we’d get you all fixed up, kiddo.”

“Who’s that?” Carl asked, looking up at Daryl.

“That’s Daddy’s friend, Mr. Daryl.”

“Hi,” Carl said. “Daddy can’t ever get Judith to be that calm.”

Dary laughed. 

“Don’t rat on me, kid,” Rick answered. He turned to Daryl. “She was colicky at the beginning. We endured a lot of crying.”

“Don’t worry, girlie. I’d have cried too if I felt yucky.”

Judith drooled and ate her fist as she smiled at the amazing guy who seemed to have won her heart.

“Cool cast,” Daryl said with a nod to Carl. “In my day they were only white.”

“That’s boring,” Carl answered. 

“Yeah, you’re lucky,” Daryl replied. “All the kids in school will want to draw pictures on it and sign it.”

“Daddy! Wait til Louis sees it! He’ll be so jealous.”

“Well, Louis’ Daddy won’t be,” Rick answered as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Carl will have to wrap the cast for baths. He can’t get it wet. The cast can come off in six weeks.”

“Six weeks!” Rick shouted in surprise.

“That’s about average,” Daryl answered. “It’ll fly by. Don’t worry about it, kid.”

“Can we go home?” Carl asked. “I’m exhausted from my adventure.”

Daryl laughed. 

“He loves showing off his fancy new words,” Rick smiled. 

Rick picked his son up. He wouldn’t be able to do that much longer, he was growing so fast. 

“Would you mind helping me to my car?” Rick asked.

“I got her,” Daryl answered. If Rick believed in God, he might have thought Daryl was an angel. The man swooped in and saved him when he needed it most and he was beyond grateful. 

They walked to the car and as Rick got Carl situated and buckled in, Daryl was gently putting Judith into her car seat.

After the kids were ready, Daryl and Rick stood and shook hands.

“I owe you big time,” Rick said. “Give me your number. I’d love to buy you a beer sometime.”

Daryl pulled a matchbook out of his pocket and scribbled a number on the back of it, handing it over to Rick. 

“Nice to meet ya,” Daryl said with a firm nod.

“You too.”

As Rick drove home in a quiet car with two children close to sleep, he thought about calling Daryl. He’d love a night of adult conversation with a friend. He didn’t have many of those anymore. He’d been too consumed with Lori’s death and taking care of two little ones. Maybe he should start making time for himself. He loved his children, but it would be nice to have a little break once in a while.

Once back at home with the kids settled back into bed, he turned on his computer and pulled up his email. There was one from a Jessie with the subject line Match.com. He opened it and read. 

_Hi Rick, I found your profile on Match.com. I see you’re a King’s County cop! I have family that are police officers so I’m familiar with the life of a cop. I think it’s exciting! I have two sons, Ron and Sam. They stay with their father on weekends so I’d be free to meet up any Friday or Saturday if you’d like. I see you have kids as well. Do you get them weekends or every other week? I’m a hairdresser by trade, but an artist by passion. I’ve just recently formalized my divorced and am finally jumping out there on Match to meet people. Hope you are interested, Jessie Anderson_

Rick sat back in his chair, deep in thought a hand rubbing against his beard, absentmindedly. Was he really ready to meet someone in person? How comfortable would he be with another woman’s hand in his? Up to this point, he’d only spoke through emails with women who were potential matches. No one had mentioned meeting yet and Rick thought it was a bit premature. He pressed reply. 

_Hi Jessie, I’m Rick. Yes, I am in the police department, but I’m on desk duty. I took the safer position to be here for my kids. My children, five and one, are with me full-time, as I’m a widower. I’ve just started looking online too, but I’m not certain I’m ready to meet anyone new yet. Maybe it’s too soon after all. Sorry._

He sent the email and closed the computer, stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into bed with his cell phone. He’d fished the matchbook out of his pocket and saved the phone number in his phone. Staring at the ceiling he thought about the evening. He had calmed down instantly once Daryl had spoken to him. The man had a soothing voice and a gentle way about him. It would be good for Rick to have a friend like that. Someone to talk to, someone the kids were comfortable with. 

Would it be okay to ask a gay man out for a drink without intending for it to be a date? Would he be leading Daryl on? He surely didn’t want to do that. But he did want to see the man again. He looked down at his phone and pulled up a new text.

_Daryl, it’s me, Rick. Just wanted to see if all went okay with your brother._

He reread it ten times and then stared blankly at his phone for another five. He really did want to know if things went okay for the man. Finally, he pressed send and sat the phone down on the nightstand. 

The room was dark -- no night lights like the kids had -- and the overcast day had turned into a moonless and starless night. The house was pin-drop quiet and Rick remembered wishing for the silence earlier. It wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. It was...lonely. He was lonely. But he wasn’t ready for the awkwardness of first dates yet. 

His phone buzzed and lit up and he reached for it.

_Fifteen stitches. And a long rant on the way home. He’s such a backwoods asshole. But he’s family. How’s the kids?_

Rick grinned as he responded. _Both fast asleep, thank God._

_Glad to hear._

_Thanks again for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done without you._  
Rick sat up in his bed as he typed. 

_Thanks for letting me hang with Judith. E.R. waits are long and boring. This one was my favorite thanks to the company._

_So...you want to grab a beer on Friday? I’m thinking about actually getting a babysitter for the first time since Lori died. Care to be my reason for it?_

_Well, I do love beer._ Daryl replied and Rick laughed softly.

_We’re on then. Six o’clock? Meet at Olivia’s on Fifth?_

_I’ll be there. Looking forward to rational conversation._

Rick’s smile didn’t dissipate until he’d put the phone down and cuddled into his blankets. He had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule is Tues/Thurs!

“Where’s my damn Cocoa Krispies?” Merle bellowed as Daryl scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

“Ain’t yours,” Daryl muttered with his mouth full. “No names on any of the food in this house.”

“Man, I was in the _hospital_ last night. How could you deprive a man of his favorite cereal?”

“You’ll live,” Daryl answered. “Have some toast and get to work on time.”

“I ain’t a damn kid. Don’t tell me what to do,” Merle pouted, stomping away.

Daryl shook his head, rereading his text messages as he ate. Rick wanted to get together for real, but Daryl didn’t know if he should get excited about the possibility or if he needed to know flat-out that it’s only a friendship. He should probably go slow and proceed with caution. 

“Daryl, come out to the bar with me tonight. Got a lady friend I think you’d like to meet,” Merle bellowed as he returned to the kitchen.

Daryl looked at Merle and rolled his eyes. “No matter how many times you ask, I’m still gay.”

Merle barked out a laugh. “Can you even call yourself gay if you don’t never get none?”

“Fuck you, Merle.”

“Fuck you too, little brother.”

And with that Merle was gone. With nothing but a long day of work ahead of him, Daryl dragged his feet putting the dishes in the dishwasher and pulling on pants and a T-shirt. 

Later that morning, as he was under a Buick working on the brake pads, he wondered what it would be like to actually have a boyfriend, to have a friend at all. He was a loner, really. Always talking a tough game of not needing anyone, but deep down hoping for some kind of companionship from someone other than his brother.

He didn’t talk much. That was his problem. People only liked you if you talked a lot. Daryl, though, he never knew what to say. Although, that night at the emergency room he seemed comfortable enough making conversation with Rick -- enough so that Rick wanted to hang out with him again. 

“Dixon, we got another brake job lined up for ya,” a disembodied voice called out from above the vehicle. 

“Got it, Dale. Almost done here.”

He’d seen other guys in the shop manage small talk and chit-chat. A comment about another job coming in would somehow lead to the score of the game the night before or a tale about a night out the day before or the beginning of a joke about two guys walking into a bar. Daryl just didn’t have the social skills to figure all that out. 

What had he even talked to Rick about all that time? He barely remembered. He just knew that it was easy conversation. Comfortable. It wasn’t work. He only hoped that he’d be able to manage the same on Friday. He almost wished the kids would come too so he’d have them to talk to. He was surprisingly good with kids despite being so shy and backwards. There was something about them he could just identify with. Maybe their naivety, their innocence.

He remembered how even way back in high school he was a loner from the start -- always. Eighth grade had been the worst. He’d been out of class for two days recovering from a beating. A month later he’d been out again for two days. Same reason. The day he went back in, the teacher collected science projects that Daryl didn’t know a thing about. After class he’d spoken to the teacher and explained he’d been out two days and didn’t get the assignment. She looked at him in exasperation. I assigned it a month ago, she’d said: “Didn’t you hear everyone talking about it?” 

No. He hadn’t. Because people never talked to him. It was the most he’d ever felt like a complete outsider. 

What did Rick do for work, Daryl wondered. They hadn’t talked about that. He looked clean-cut despite his messy curls and ungroomed beard. His hands were void of any kind of manual labor. He probably sat at a desk. Probably was way smarter than Daryl and that would become a problem once they started talking and Daryl couldn’t keep up with the conversation. It would be a long two days of worrying before his plans for Friday. 

\-------------------------

Daryl stood at his closet at 5:00 on Friday night trying to decide what to wear. Merle would make fun of him for stressing about such a thing, but fuck Merle. Daryl wanted to look nice. Not that he expected Rick to notice, but he just wanted to feel better about himself. 

His stomach was in knots over the thought of conversation. What would they talk about? Would it just be one beer, awkward conversation, and done? Or would it be easy chatter like it had been at the Emergency Room? Either way, Daryl decided on a pair of holeless jeans and a Midnight Quarry concert T-shirt. He’d gone to the show with Merle, of course, because who else would he go with? The main reason he picked it was because it had no rips or tears and it wasn’t threadbare from being worn and washed too much. Hell, maybe the band would become a topic of conversation.

He fussed with his choppy hair until it seemed tamer than usual, grabbed a coat, and jumped on his Harley. He was nervous with anticipation, but excited to see the man again. To see the person he seemed to so easily connect with.

Waiting outside the bar until 6:05, Daryl finally got off his bike and headed in, trying not to be overly eager.

He walked in and spotted Rick right away. He stood out like a cardinal among blue jays -- curls brushed into place, piercing blue eyes, rugged good looks, and an aura about him that seemed familiar and comfortable.

“Daryl, hey,” he called over and Daryl nearly tripped over his own two feet to get there fast enough.

“Hey, sorry I’m a few minutes late.”

“I almost was, too. Sitter canceled and I had to find a back-up!”

“We could have rescheduled if you…”

“Nah. Been looking forward to a normal night out. I moved after Lori passed. Had to get away from the memories. But I left all my friends behind and haven’t had the gumption yet to find any new ones.”

“I’m in the market for a friend myself,” Daryl said, already at ease. 

A waitress came over with a kind smile and a chipper disposition.

“What can I get you boys,” she asked.

“A Rolling Rock and whatever he’s having,” Rick answered with a smile. It was a natural smile, never forced, always full of truth.

“Same,” Daryl answered. 

As she walked away, Rick nodded to Daryl’s shirt. “Saw them once myself when I was a lot younger.”

“You know, you kinda look like the lead,” Daryl said as he took the beer that was handed to him.

“I’ve actually heard that on more than one occasion,” Rick laughed. “Even gave out a fake autograph once.”

Daryl smiled and he realized it was one that came naturally. Not from nerves or expectations. Rick really was as he remembered. So down-to-earth and relaxed. Daryl liked that...a lot.

“Can’t imagine you blasting _Go for the Jugular_ with the kids,” Daryl said as he took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, now all my blasting of kick-ass music is done on earphones after the kids have gone to bed.”

“How’s Carl doing with his cast?”

“Oh, you were right. He’s the most popular kid in school this week. Kids all signing his cast and wanting to hear everything about his trip to the E.R.”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, doesn’t take much to amuse kids, does it?”

“How about Merle? Any more bar fights this week?”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Not yet, but the week’s not over. He actually wanted me to go out with him tonight, but that’s not going to happen. I can’t stand his political rants.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, sounds like he’s a huge Trump fan.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Daryl warned.

“Well, you won’t hear a rant like that out of me. I miss the Obama days.”

“Me too. Tolerance, maturity, professionalism.”

“To tolerance, maturity, and professionalism,” Rick said as he lifted his bottle. 

Daryl clinked the bottle with his own and took a guzzle of the beer. They continued to talk -- about the kids, the town, their jobs. Rick was a police officer who worked at the station and he had tons of fascinating criminal stories to share. The conversation was so damn easy, Rick’s voice melting into Daryl’s ears like honey.

Daryl shared stories about his work at the garage and the other man seemed genuinely impressed that Daryl could fix just about anything on wheels. They watched a pool league and got talked into joining. Every Friday night at eight. Daryl had gotten what he wished for. A reason to spend more time with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the encouragement in the comments!! It does wonders!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Rick got home from his night out, the kids were in bed and Beth, the sitter, was asleep on the couch. As Rick turned off the TV, she stirred awake.

“Thanks so much for coming on such short notice,” he said as he handed her twenty-five bucks. 

“Oh, no problem, Mr. Grimes. I don’t mind at all. Anytime! The kids were perfect.”

She rose sleepily, grabbing her book bag and heading for the door, stopping to look at back at Rick when he spoke to her again.

“You interested in a permanent Friday Night gig?” Rick called. “I’m thinking about joining a pool league. 

“Sounds great, Mr. Grimes. I’ll be here next Friday. Is 5:30 good?”

“Perfect.”

Once Beth was gone and Rick had started the dishwasher, he went upstairs to peek in on the kids. Carl was sprawled out on his bed, sheets kicked down towards his feet and his favorite Teddy Bear on the floor. He was officially relegated to the bottom bunk for the rest of his natural born life. Rick picked up the bear and tucked it next to his son, then pulled the sheets back up to the boy’s chin. 

His daughter was sleeping like...well, like a baby, her soft snores echoing through the baby monitor in the master bedroom. 

Rick grabbed a shower and collapsed onto the bed. He’d had such a good night. Daryl was so easy to talk to and it was nice to have a friend again. He was thrilled to have talked him into playing on that pool league. That way he’d be sure to be able to have a night out with the man once a week without it looking like he was trying to turn things into a date, which he wasn’t. He just wanted someone to talk to, someone to understand him. It was a simple thing that everyone wanted, really.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and typed. 

_Had a great night tonight. Looking forward to pool night next week!_

He wasn’t sure why he felt he should text. But to have an evening like that and to not connect with the person he had it with seemed rude.

_Same here. Noticed they have Quarry in the jukebox. No more earphones for you. We’ll jam out next week!_

Rick laughed a little too loud then responded. _Jam out? Is that what the kids say now?_

_I’m not sure. We’ll have to ask Carl in the morning._

Rick read the message, smiled to himself and layed the phone down before curling up for sleep.

\------------

The next morning was as hectic as most. Carl wouldn’t finish eating his cereal. Judith spit up her bottle. The bus came early and Carl missed it and Rick’s pop tarts got burned in the toaster. Sometimes he felt like a bad sitcom rather than a decent father. 

He got the kids in the car, dropped Carl off at kindergarten, Judith off at daycare, and picked up a muffin at the Dunkin Donuts. He was twenty minutes late for work. 

He spent the day booking one criminal after another. It was like any other day until he heard a familiar holler. “Hey! Grimes! I know that guy, lemme go,” a man in handcuffs yelled across the station. 

“Merle?” Rick asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, you gotta get me out of here. I ain’t done nothing wrong!”

“I’ll book him, guys,” Rick said as he led Merle to a chair next to his desk. 

He took the report he was handed and read over it. 

“So you were caught pissing in someone else’s gas tank? Why on Earth would you do that?”

“Well,” Merle said with a straight face. “I couldn’t very well piss in my own.”

Rick put his head down in order to hide his smile. “I’m assuming the owner of the car had it coming somehow?”

“Damn right he did! He had a bumper sticker on his car that said _Make America Smart Again. Impeach Trump._ That’s treasonous!”

“That’s freedom of speech, Merle,” Rick answered. Your being charged with public drunkenness and indecent exposure.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Merle grumbled.

“I’ll call Daryl for you,” Rick offered after he’d gotten Merle’s pictures and fingerprints.

Once Merle was back in the jail cell chanting “Lock her up! Not me! Lock her up! Not me!”, Rick pulled out his cell and dialed.

“Hey man,” Daryl answered.

“Whatcha doing?”

“I’m knee deep in a leaky oil pan,” how about you?” 

Rick could hear the sounds of tools being moved around. “Well, I got your brother down here at the station.” He could hear the sound of Daryl’s long-drawn-out sigh.

“What he do this time?”

“Pissed in someone else’s gas tank in President Trump’s honor.”

“Well...that’s a new one,” Daryl sighed. “How much is bail?”

“Should be determined later this afternoon. Should only be a few hundred. I can get him out and bring him home for ya. You can pay me back when I get there.”

Rick was just as surprised to hear that offer as Daryl was. He hadn’t considered the words in advance, they just spilled out. And Rick found that he was eager to see the man again. Just a quick visit before he picked the kids up at daycare.

“Sure, yeah. If you don’t mind. I don’t get off until five.”

“Same here so I’ll meet you at your place. Just text me the address.”

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

Rick hung up with a smile. He had no idea why he had one, but he did.

His phone dinged with a notification and Rick looked at it expecting Daryl’s address, but it was a notification from Match.com. A new woman had messaged him. Rick deleted it without reading, switched to the app and cancelled his account. He’d only joined up for companionship and he had that now with Daryl.

\-----------------

Daryl got home just as Rick’s car pulled into the driveway. Merle jumped out of the passenger seat and stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He marched into the house without a word to his brother. 

“Great. He’s in one of his moods,” Daryl said as he pulled out a checkbook. “How much I owe you for his safe return?” Daryl smirked.

“Four hundred,” Rick answered as the sounds of crashing pots and pans shattered the quiet of the evening. 

“How much to take him back?” Daryl asked with a laugh as he began writing.

“He’s just...um...well, he has a lot of anger issues, doesn’t he?”

Daryl nodded and handed the check to Rick. “He does and it makes sense. I came out of our abusive childhood cautious and reserved. He came out angry and full of hate. I can’t blame him sometimes.”

“Yeah. I had my share of domestics when I was on patrol and I’ve seen some shit. Hate thinking of you, _or him_ in those situations.

Daryl shrugged. “Over now. See you Friday?”

“Sure thing.”

Once the kids were picked up, Rick headed home. At dinner he fed them and barely nibbled on his own food. Afterwards he pulled out his checkbook and added Daryl’s four hundred. Then he subtracted the nine hundred he’d actually spent on the bail. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Daryl it was more than a few hundred so he covered over half of it. Why? So Daryl would still accept the bail and Rick would be able to visit. And why was that important? Rick didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so ecstatic to see so many of you pick up on the Midnight Quarry reference!! You guys made my week!!


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night was more fun than Rick could have imagined. The guys in the league were fun and Rick and Daryl fit right in. But he could see the difference in Daryl with other people. He wasn’t as comfortable with them. He leaned towards shy and didn’t speak unless spoken to. But with Rick, he was his normal self. There was something Rick liked about being the only one the man could really identify with. It made him feel special. Privileged.

“Eight ball in the corner pocket,” Daryl announced. 

Abe shook his head. “No way you’re making that.”

“He’ll make it. Don’t listen to him, Daryl,” Rick said.

“Actually, statistically speaking, since he’s about half and half with his shots, the odds are too close to deduce a logical conclusion,” Eugene added.

Daryl gave Rick an amused “what the fuck” look and then focused back on the shot. Rick watched the way Daryl set his stance. Strong legs planted firm, strong back, muscles bulging at the seams of his sleeves. Rick needed to get to a gym. He was so slender, weight lost from after Lori died. He couldn’t imagine developing muscles like Daryl had. He’d just have to resort to being jealous of the man’s physique.

Daryl pulled back the pool stick and made the shot and before he knew it, Rick had an arm around the other man congratulating him.

As the weeks passed, Rick and Daryl grew closer, pool on Friday’s, dinner at Rick’s with the kids on Saturdays, and back again for breakfast with the kids on Sunday mornings. Rick felt normal again. He didn’t have that overwhelming widower sensation all the time like a ‘feel sorry for me’ neon sign blinking over his head. He felt like he had his life back, thanks to this man, this angel that saved him on a night when he thought he’d lose his mind.

Rick was working the day a full-scale school shooting took place. Thankfully, it wasn’t at Carl’s school, but Rick’s heart ached at the thought of two innocent kids dead and dozens injured. He manned the station as all the squad cars headed to Alexandria High and he knew he wouldn’t get off in time to pick up the kids. He tried to put aside the “feel sorry for me” in light of the catastrophic events, but he wondered how all these single mothers could do it all. They all seemed to be flawless at parenting while Rick always felt like he was stumbling over his own two feet.

He did the only thing he knew to do -- pulled out his cell phone and texted Daryl. 

_Daryl, brother, I need a favor._

_Saw the news. You want me to pick up the kids? Working late tonight?_

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He should have known he could count on Daryl.

_Thank you! I owe you one!_

Rick hung up and called the school to give them permission for a Daryl Dixon to pick up Carl. 

“Is this your...partner, Mr. Grimes?”

“What? No, Jesus. He’s just a family friend.”

“Well, I’m sorry but only family can pick up the children.”

Rick’s lips thinned in aggravation as he thought on his feet. “Fine. I didn’t want anyone to know but he is my partner. We’re uh -- married -- so he’s the step-dad.’’

The lie worked and he shot a quick note to Daryl. 

_Long story short. Pretend we’re married when you pick up Carl._

He called the daycare and was happy to learn that the qualifications for emergency pick-ups weren’t as stringent.

The day was grueling. Answering phone calls of frantic parents, facing them as they poured into the police station hysterical. Rick’s stomach was twisted into a pretzel from the grief and exhaustion. Finally at 8:30, his replacement came in and Rick was able to drive home.

When he got there, Carl was in front of the TV watching Thomas the train and playing with his Legos. Judith was fast asleep in Daryl’s arms. She looked so much smaller than she already was in Daryl’s strong arms.

“Thank you so much,” Rick said as he ruffled Carl’s hair and came over to the couch to kiss Judith on the brow.

“I fed them. Saw you had fish sticks and carrots. I can make you some, too, if you want.”

“Only if you join me,” Rick sighed as he loosened his tie and pulled it off.

Daryl got up, handing the sleeping baby to her father before he put more fish sticks in the oven and more carrots on the stovetop. 

“You’re a natural at fatherhood,” Rick complimented.

“It’s nothin’. I just remember everything my dad done then do the opposite.”

Rick laughed for the first time that day and Daryl looked pleased at getting that response. After Rick put Judy down for the night he returned to the kitchen and collapsed into one of the chairs. 

“Must have been bad today,” Daryl said.

“It’s gonna be one shooting after another until something is done about it,” Rick groaned. 

“Well, Merle’s already ranting about the man coming for his guns, whipping everyone up into a frenzy at the bar.”

“Well, that sounds...expected.”

They ate together as they argued over which train was called Percy, Carl giggling at them and trying to show them the right one on television. After dinner they washed the dishes together and as Rick hung the dishrag up he said, “Thanks, hon. Dinner was good.”

Both men froze, Daryl turning his head to face Rick.

“Oh shit,” Rick laughed. “I’m sorry about the hon. Guess it just really felt like...a home again with you here. Was thinking of Lori. My bad.”

Daryl laughed. “Just glad your pet name wasn’t anything like Puddin’ Pie or Baby Doll.”

The boys sat down on the couch afterwards to watch an episode of _Dirty Jobs_ before Daryl finally left for the night.

It was nice, Rick thought, to have family again. And that’s what Daryl had become. Family. Like a brother. Someone who knows you intimately. Knows your faults and doesn’t judge you for them. Someone to go out with or stay in with. Hell, it was almost like they were married. No wonder Rick slipped and called him hon. It made total sense.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the pool league. Rick and Daryl came in third out of nine -- not bad for two guys who joined on a whim. The weeks that had passed were like a calm breeze, gentle forward momentum. Daryl, despite the strong feelings he’d developed for Rick, tried to be thankful for friendship only and was glad to at least have that much with the man he admired so much. Rick was so many things that Daryl wanted and aspired to be. He was confident, funny, sensitive, a father in the way that a father should be.

Rick and his children played a headlining role in his life now. Carl would call him sometimes to say goodnight. Judith, who mostly just spoke in one-syllable sounds, started calling him pa. And Rick? What didn’t Rick do for Daryl? He was included in everything, even a visit to Rick’s parents a few weeks prior. 

Daryl tried not to think hopeless thoughts, but his pining was palpable. He wanted to wake up beside Rick, start his day with a kiss and a conversation. He wanted to curl into the warmth of a lover, to fall asleep in the security of another man’s arms, especially if that lover and those arms were Rick’s.

It was Saturday and Daryl had just picked up pizza and was heading over to Rick’s for the evening. He wasn’t sure what a normal friendship was like -- this was the only one he’d ever had -- but it seemed so much more intense than it should be. The way they saw each other every moment they could, the way Rick listened to Daryl, his head tilted and their eyes glued together. Rick had a way of looking at him -- like he was important, wanted, maybe even needed, though it was likely just wishful thinking.

Daryl opened the door when he arrived because there was no knocking anymore. He even had a key to the house.

“Daryl!” Carl yelled. “Check out my new Spiderman I got!”

Rick took the pizza from Daryl without the need for discussion. So much of what they did was wordless and easy. They could communicate with just a look -- eye contact and a tilt of the head.

“Finish that Chrysler today?”

“Yeah it was a bitch,” Daryl said quietly after he ooh’ed and ahh’ed over the Spiderman action figure. 

“Took me most of the day and half of yesterday. How about you? Any excitement?” And the conversation continued like it always did. Talk about the kids, about movies, about baseball, about upcoming plans, about the pool league. 

After the kids were in bed, Rick and Daryl settled on the couch to watch _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid._

The movie was as good as Daryl remembered and he relaxed into the couch with his stockinged feet on the coffee table like Rick’s were. About midway through the movie Daryl noticed Rick stretch out and put an arm over the top of the couch behind his head. They always got so close...so close to _something,_ but then the winds would change and it was over as quickly as it presented itself. It wasn’t odd for Rick to have his arm back there, he’d done it several times before, four in fact, not that Daryl was counting. But this time...it was different.

Rick’s hand had somehow slipped down and rested against Daryl’s head. The smitten man closed his eyes and let his imagination run away with him. How it would feel to have Rick’s hand caressing him on purpose? No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Rick’s fingers spread into his choppy hair and started massaging his scalp.

Daryl suppressed a groan and the desire to turn and face the man and kiss him relentlessly. He tensed instead, nervous to move, not sure what to say. Eyelids fluttering shut, Daryl tried to memorize the feel of Rick’s touch, his fingers gently twisting into his strands of hair. 

Suddenly Rick pulled his hand away and laughed, embarrassed. “Shit, sorry man. Used to do that with Lori. Don’t know how that happened. Old muscle memory I guess.”

“S’alright,” Daryl said with a devil-may-care shrug. The rest of the evening went on like normal.

The following week Rick got a sitter and the two men went out to dinner, Chinese, a shared favorite. When the fortune cookies came Rick made a production of opening his and then read it out loud.

“Your true love is right under your nose,” Rick said with a dismissive laugh. “I couldn’t be further from finding a woman much less loving her. What’s yours say?”

Daryl carefully opened his cookie and pulled out the little slip of white paper. “Patience is a virtue,” Daryl announced as he rolled his eyes. 

“No arguments there,” Rick said with a smile. “Hey, wanna come back for a beer? There’s a baseball game on.”

At the house Daryl settled into his usual spot on the couch. As the ballgame progressed so did the beers, one became two became three and then the game went into extra innings. Four became five became six. And they found themselves shifting attention from the TV to one another.

“I still don’t feel like I’m that good at it,” Rick said, just a hint of slur to his voice.

“At fatherin’? You’re crazy! Those kids love you and you treat ‘em right. Trust me, I know what bad fatherin’ looks like.”

Rick bit at his bottom lip and looked at Daryl thoughtfully.

“I hate that you were treated so bad.”

Daryl shrugged. “Can’t complain. It’s over now.”

“I wish I’d have known you then,” Rick said, his eyes dripping with sympathy.

“Why? You think little ten-year-old Ricky could take on the old man?” Daryl asked with a laugh.

“I’d have liked to have taken a shot at it,” Rick answered. They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at one another. Rick’s lingering gaze was like a blanket over goose-pimpled skin. “So you never really had like…” Rick stopped his sentence and let it hang in the air.

“Never had what?”

“Like anyone -- family or the few dates you’ve had -- like… Has anyone ever loved you? I mean, besides me. I love you...like a brother.”

“No one’s ever made me feel like you do, so I guess you’re right.”

“How can people know you and not fall in love with you?” Rick asked. “You’re sweet as hell, funny, sincere, trustworthy...and you got...like nice hair and uhhh a nice face.”

The butterflies in Daryl’s stomach were rioting with joy. Rick was noticing him, and seeing more than just a friend.

“How can you not have met any women yet,” Daryl asked, “Handsome guy like you?”

Rick blushed at the compliment. “Ain’t been looking.”

“Why is that?” Daryl asked as he leaned in, tilting his head to meet Rick’s gaze.

Rick didn’t answer. He drained the beer he had and put the empty bottle on the table. He was only inches from Daryl on the couch, the sounds of baseball in the distance a million miles away.

Rick put a hand out and ran his fingers through Dary’s hair. “I think about it sometimes,” he whispered.

“Think about what?”

“How much I...what if I was gay, too?”

“Maybe you are.”

“How do you know...if you are?” Rick asked.

Their faces were close as they sat together, Daryl now twisted to the side to face Rick. 

“Do you want to kiss me right now?” Daryl asked carefully.

“I do,” Rick answered. “What’s that mean?”

Daryl shrugged. “You gotta figure that out.”

Rick looked from Daryl’s eyes to his lips. It was happening. Daryl felt like he was in a dream and he was holding on desperately so he wouldn’t wake up from it. Finally...slowly...Rick leaned forward and experimentally brushed his lips against Daryl’s. 

“It’s not weird,” he whispered and then he pressed his lips harder, letting them part as Daryl slotted his own against them. Daryl was beside himself with nerves and eagerness. He was light as air and happier than he’d ever been in his life. He felt right, like Rick was a missing puzzle piece and now they were fit together tight, like they were supposed to be.

With a sudden boost of confidence, Daryl straddled the other man and ran his fingers into the mop of curls he’d wanted to touch for months. Rick’s arms snaked around him and pulled him closer as their breaths grew heavy and heated.

“Rick,” Daryl whispered between kisses. “God, Rick.”

Hands roamed as the kiss continued and Daryl started to writhe in the embrace, pressing his pelvis against Rick’s, feeling the hardness, one straining cock against another.

The sound of Rick’s desperate gasps was like candy to Daryl, sweet and delicious.

Rick grabbed hold of Daryl’s thighs and held him steady as he moved his own body chasing after release from the slow build-up between them.

“Jesus,” Rick groaned, body thrusting, breaths ragged, hands exploring. “Jesus, God,” he whispered and Daryl could feel Rick’s body tense and shiver in orgasm. Daryl came right after, forehead against Rick’s chest, a smile painted across his face.

He climbed off Rick’s lap and stood before him, vulnerable and open.

Rick looked up at him and Daryl sensed worry.

“It’s okay that we did that, Rick. Don’t overthink it.”

Rick just kept his concerned eyes on Daryl’s.

“Please don’t hate me,” Daryl begged. “Don’t regret me. Please.”

“I don’t regret...I’m just confused.”

“If I leave here now, will you answer my call in the morning?”

“I will,” Rick promised as he stood.

Daryl put a hand to the other man’s cheek and kissed him cautiously. “I’ll call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance. I’ll be out of town without access to the internet for the weekend. I won’t be able to post on Sunday, so the next update will be Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick woke with a hangover. It was the first thing he noticed as his eyes cracked open to let in the littlest bit of sunlight. He heard Judith crying and jumped out of bed to rush to her crib. As he crossed the hall he heard cartoons on downstairs. God, how long had he slept?

It wasn’t until he had Judith in his arms that he remembered. The kiss. The...other stuff. Holy shit. 

“Judy, I’ll give you twenty bucks to stop crying,” Rick bartered as he held a hand to his throbbing head.

As if she understood, her cries finally faded into a quiet sniffle. Walking downstairs with his daughter in his arms, Rick started to vividly replay the evening. His words, his actions, Daryl. How could he have done...how could he have _kissed_ him? And how could it have felt so right? It should have been so wrong, a man’s mouth on his. But it wasn’t. It was...perfect. It fit. It made sense. 

“Daddy?” Carl asked as the cartoons went into commercial. “Can we go to the park with Daryl today?”

“We’ll see buddy,” Rick answered as he put Judy in her high chair and poured her some cereal. He looked at the time- 9:25.

Daryl said he’d call, Rick thought as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He found himself staring aimlessly at the fridge waiting for the phone to ring. What would he say? He wasn’t...gay. He was just...he liked Daryl. A lot. But could he do that again, that physical intimacy? Did he want to? He was so goddamn confused. This wasn’t his life.

He felt the phone in his pocket ring and he took it out to look at it. Daryl. Rick wasn’t sure what to say yet, hell he didn’t even know how to answer the phone. 

It rang once, twice, another. He’d promised Daryl he’d answer. No matter what had transpired the night before, it was still Daryl -- his brother, his best friend. He answered on the sixth ring.

“Hello?” Rick answered nervously.

“Rick.” He hadn’t realized how much he responded to the sound of the other man’s voice. Deep and husky, but gentle at the same time. “You have regrets,” Daryl said.

Rick tried to find words and came up empty.

“Don’t be afraid,” Daryl whispered. “There’s nothing wrong with what we did.”

“But...but I’m not gay,” Rick answered quietly as Carl continued to be consumed by the cartoon.

“You said you loved me. And you got off from touching me. Have you considered that maybe you are?”

“I can’t be,” Rick said with a shaky voice. “I have a _son_. A _baby_. I can’t complicate their lives. I can’t complicate mine.”

“So that’s what I am? A complication?”

“Daryl, I just...I just need time to wrap my head around what happened.”

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I started it. I just don’t know what came over me.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet a moment, but neither hung up.

“Can I see you tonight?” Daryl asked.

“I’ll call you, okay?” Rick answered. He felt like crying, his stomach sinking as if someone he loved had died. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt since Lori.

“I understand,” Daryl answered and he hung up the phone gently.

Rick felt sick. He couldn’t lose what he had with Daryl. And truth be told, as much as he was fighting against his feelings, he longed to touch the man again, to kiss him, to feel the warmth of his body, hear his moans of pleasure.

“Daddy?” Carl said suddenly at Rick’s side. “Are you sad?”

It was then that Rick realized he was crying. “No, buddy. Just got something in my eye.”

“Like boogers?”

Rick laughed. “How would a booger get into my eye?”

Carl shrugged. “It could happen. Boogers get in surprising places.”

“Well, don’t worry, little man. I’m not sad and there are no boogers in my eye. Why don’t you go get some shoes on and we’ll go to the park.”

“With Daryl?”

Rick sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, still suffering from a bit of a headache. “Daryl’s busy today, but we can still go.”

Carl pouted. “Okay.”

Rick watched Judy finish up some Cheerios as Carl got ready. His children loved Daryl. Loved him like...like a second father. But what would it be like if Rick and Daryl were...together? Would Carl get picked on at the playground? Would parents try to keep their children away from the Grimes household entirely? Would Judy have trouble developing friendships? Would their lives be harder because of a selfish desire of Rick’s?

Was it desire? Desire that Rick had for Daryl? The memory of their night on the couch didn’t disgust him. In fact, thoughts of it gave him goosebumps and sent a jolt through his swelling cock. He felt happy in Daryl’s embrace. Free. 

Rick brought the kids to the park and he pushed Judy in a baby swing while Carl made new friends on the slide. Would the day have turned out any different with Daryl by his side? 

Rick let his mind wander. He thought of himself with Daryl again. Naked. Groping and grasping. Whining and gasping. The smell of Daryl filled Rick’s senses -- earth, pine needles and fresh air. There was nothing disturbing about the thoughts. In fact, they were hot. Sexy. Daryl was sexy. Damn sexy. He watched another father across the park and tried to decide if the other man was good looking or not. He couldn’t do it. It wasn’t men he was after…it was just Daryl.

Day slipped into night and Rick never called Daryl back. He simply wasn’t sure what to say. Part of him wanted his confused emotions to stop and part of him wanted to drive to Daryl’s and throw himself into the other man’s arms.

It was 3 am by the time Rick decided he _needed_ to hear Daryl’s voice. He dialed the other man’s number despite the late hour. Daryl had made it clear he had feelings for Rick so he should want the call no matter the hour, Rick assumed.

He listened to the ringing through the cell. One. Two. Three. Four. The call went to voicemail and Rick hung up. Was Daryl avoiding him now? Was he mad about how their call had gone? Did he feel rejected? Rick’s heart broke at the thought of hurting Daryl like that. The man had worn his heart on his sleeve the other night for Rick. 

Rick texted. _Daryl- will you call me? I need to talk to you._

The minutes crept at a snail’s pace until half an hour had passed. Still no call. He texted again. _Where are you? I do love you, Daryl. And I want to talk about us. Please call me._

Nothing. Finally Rick tried to call again and after three rings Daryl picked up. 

“Daryl, thank God. Thought I was gonna have to go to your house and break the door down. Where are you?”

“E.R. It’s Merle,” Daryl answered in a flat voice. “It’s bad.”

“I’m on my way,” Rick said and he hung up immediately. Running to the next-door neighbors, he realized he was still in his stockinged feet, soaked through because of the wet grass. He banged on Hershel Greene’s door until the old man answered it in his pajamas.

“What is it, son? It ain’t even dawn yet.”

“I have an emergency. I have to get to the E.R. to be with a friend. Is there any chance one of your girls could babysit?”

Hershel ran his hand down his beard. “Well, Rick, they’re sleeping and they got school today but I’ll tell you what. Let me get changed and I’ll be over.”

“Thank God!! Thank you, Hershel,” Rick said in a rush and then he ran back to his home to put on new socks and a pair of shoes. He didn’t take the time to brush his hair and he nearly forgot his cell once Hershel arrived and then he was running out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more days til Season Nine!! So excited!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Lotr58 for the beta and encouragement!

Daryl sat in the waiting room, his face a stone facade. The murmurs of noise from the others in the room had morphed into nothing more than the sound of crickets on a summer night -- there but not the focal point, just a background.

He was picturing Merle from when he was younger, just a preteen left to care for his toddler brother. From what he could remember, there were a lot of fist fights. Merle had always been angry and scrappy. It wasn’t lost on Daryl that most of those fights started because neighborhood kids were picking on him and Merle was coming to his rescue in the only way he knew how.

He remembered dark nights at home, Merle taking care of the cuts and bruises inflicted by their beast of a father. His childhood was the opposite of how Carl and little Judy would grow up and for that he was eternally thankful. At the thought of the children, Daryl turned his thoughts again to Rick. The other man was dropping everything to be on his way, despite the awkwardness of their morning conversation. Another reason to be head over heels in love with the man. He’d treated Daryl better than anyone else ever had. Merle’s actions when they were younger were brotherly, but as they grew their relationship had become more contentious. It was hard to love Merle. Daryl did, of course, but it was hard.

The door to the emergency room wooshed open but Daryl didn’t turn his empty glance towards it, instead allowing his gaze to linger on the front desk. He could feel that it was Rick, the air sucked out of the room, and the heat of Daryl’s body warmed him as the man sat next to him.

“How is he? What happened?” Rick asked.

Daryl didn’t dare look at him. Didn’t want Rick to think his crying would make him appear “too gay”. Even so, his eyes welled with tears at the worst possible moment. 

“Dead. Beer bottle to the jugular.”

Rick put his hands on the sides of Daryl’s face and made him meet his gaze. “Daryl, my God. Are you alright?”

Fighting back the tears stung his eyes and he sniffled as he wiped a sleeve across his nose. Reaching out Rick grasped Daryl’s arms gently, helping him to rise and wrapping him in a loving hug right there in the middle of the E.R.

“Daryl, shit, Daryl,” Rick whispered as he pulled him tight, one hand on his back and the other cupping the back of his head. “What can I do? Please. Tell me what you need.”

“Don’t need nothin’,” Daryl insisted. 

Rick leaned back to look Daryl in the eyes, using his thumbs to wipe away the escaped tears.

“Let me take you home,” Rick offered and Daryl gave a half-hearted nod.

With an arm around the other man, Rick walked Daryl out the emergency room doors and steered them towards the car. 

——————

Once at the house, Rick tried to chase Carl away from smothering Daryl with his matchbox cars.

“Don’t need to, Rick. I like Matchbox cars.” His voice wasn’t full of life like it usually was. It was solemn, but Carl worked his magic on being a small distraction for the moment and soon Daryl was on the floor playing cars with the boy.

The day dripped to a close as Rick was taking out ground beef to make burgers for dinner.

Daryl had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Rick walked softly to his side and spread an afghan over him, tucking a stray hair back behind his ear. Asleep, the other man looked so vulnerable, his eyelashes resting delicately on his cheek, his mouth parted, the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Rick wanted nothing more than to protect this man, care for him. And it was then that Rick realized that despite it all, he didn’t just love this man, he was _in love_ with him.

All he wanted at that moment was to have Daryl close. He went back to work in the kitchen, keeping an eye on his friend the whole time. When he stirred awake Rick was by his side in a heartbeat. 

“Got some burgers going. Why don’t you get up and eat something?”

“Time‘s it?”

“7:30. Kids will be in bed soon. Carl said he wants you to have a sleepover. I made up the spare room for you.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble. I can just head home.”

“Daryl,” Rick said, a pleading tone to his voice. “Please. Stay.”

Daryl nodded, mostly because he hadn’t the energy to argue. He sat up and looked at Judy playing on the floor with blocks. “Where’s Carl?”

“Upstairs in his room. He’ll be down for dinner in a few.”

Rick went back to the kitchen to start setting the table. 

“No, I got it,” Daryl said, taking the plates from Rick’s hands.

“So what happens next? With Merle?” Rick asked cautiously.

“I had him sent to a nearby funeral home and I’ll have to get over there tomorrow to make the plans. Won’t be many people there. His ‘friends’ didn’t even like him,” Daryl said with a snort of a laugh.

“People won’t be where?” Carl asked as he materialized at the bottom of the staircase. Rick looked at Daryl and nodded at him.

Daryl sat down in his usual chair as Carl climbed up next to him. “My brother died and there has to be a funeral.”

“Oh,” Carl responded, big innocent eyes and pouty lips. “My mommy died, too. That means they’re never coming back but they’re with angels.”

“Yeah, that’s right. You miss your mom?”

“Yeah. I got a picture of her by my bed. You miss your brother?”

“I do.”

“Maybe we can color later. That always makes me feel better.”

“It’s a date,” Daryl said as he ruffled the kid’s hair. 

They ate together, Rick trying to keep the conversation light and frivolous. Once the kids were in bed, Rick stood over Daryl who was slouched down on the couch. He sat on the coffee table in front of him, wanting so badly to console him with kisses.

“Daryl, about yesterday…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I understand and…”

“I’m in love with you, Daryl. I don’t understand it. I’m not gay...it’s just _you_. You’re what I want and I’m sorry that I struggled with understanding that.”

Daryl looked at Rick like a wounded animal; the look of helplessness on his face was heartbreaking. “I love you, too. You’re the only family I have left,” Daryl whispered. Rick moved to sit on the couch beside him and he wrapped his arms around the other man. Daryl’s head rested against Rick’s chest as he accepted the comfort. There was no other feeling like having someone you loved close. Rick hadn’t felt it in forever, never thought he’d feel it again. But here it was, in a man, a man who loved him back. 

“Sleep with me tonight?” Rick asked. “Just sleep beside me so I can know you’re okay.”

Daryl nodded wordlessly and followed Rick up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Rick tossed Daryl a spare pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Daryl stood in the corner, trying to modestly cover himself as he changed before crawling in between the sheets of Rick’s bed. 

Rick turned out the light and crawled in next to him. In the dark, they both lay awake, Rick taking Daryl’s hand in his own.

“Thank you for being here for me,” Daryl whispered.

“Thank you for letting me be.”

Daryl looked into Rick’s eyes with so much adulation, so much love, so much devout adoration. The mere look in his eyes made Rick’s heart swell with the love he felt for this man who’d become a part of his life, who’d become a half of himself. Rick stroked Daryl’s strands of hair back behind his ear as they melted into one another’s vision. 

Rick leaned in and brushed a kiss to Daryl’s forehead and the affectionate gesture was returned with a cautious kiss on the lips. Rick hugged Daryl tight, letting the man’s lips attack his own. 

“I’m sorry,” Daryl said backing off. “I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Overwhelm me, Daryl. I want you to.”

“I just want to feel something. I’ve felt like nothing all day. Just empty,” Daryl responded.

Rick accepted the invitation and rolled on top of the man, straddling one leg, his cock hard against Daryl’s leg and vice versa. “Feel me,” Rick whispered “I’m here. I’m with you.”

And they rutted against one another, Daryl desperately chasing a much-needed release, and Rick filled with the need to get him there. Hands roamed and teeth nibbled and with heaving breaths and shouts of ‘yes’ they came together, Daryl instantly falling asleep in Rick’s arms afterwards. 

Rick kept his arms tight around his friend...his lover. Together they would get through Merle, through broken bones and runny noses and close calls and bad days. Rick had fallen in love with the man day by day without even realizing it was happening. He had been crumbling apart that night so long ago when he walked into the E.R. with two screaming kids. He had been at his wit’s end, doubting himself, missing Lori, missing having someone else he could lean on. He’d felt lonely. And then out of nowhere came the gentle voice of the most amazing man; _’s okay. I got you._ The more Rick thought about it, he may have fallen in love at first sight.

Daryl whimpered in his dream and Rick stroked his back. “It’s okay. I got you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ***Coming Soon***  
> Regarding Daryl- chaptered fic  
> Have you seen Regarding Henry? It’s loosely based on that.
> 
> Side note: Sunday’s almost here!!! Oh my God- I’m so excited!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be my finest work but I've missed writing these guys.


End file.
